


[Podfic of] There's Only One Sure Thing That I Know

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Author's Summary] Dean doesn't even get halfway through explaining before Bobby starts laughing. When he lets himself think about it for more than five seconds, Dean can almost see Bobby's point: he's faced down demons, witches, vampires, werewolves, ghosts, angels, and <i>Satan himself</i> and now he's been defeated by the God damn <i>Midwest</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] There's Only One Sure Thing That I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's Only One Sure Thing That I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364050) by [leah k (blinkiesays)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkiesays/pseuds/leah%20k). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/DC/There%27s%20Only%20One%20Sure%20Thing%20That%20I%20Know.mp3) (52 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/DC/There%27s%20Only%20One%20Sure%20Thing%20That%20I%20Know.m4b) (55 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 1:53:25

**Streaming:**  



End file.
